Clockwork
by Changing States
Summary: After recieving a pocket watch anonymously sent to him, England is sent back in time starting with just a few hours earlier, but slowly transitioning to days, months, and even years earlier. The worst part is he doesn't know he has traveled in time unless he runs into a familiar place, item, or even...person... Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter One~

Listening to the sound of rain trickling off the roof, England sat in his sitting room, calmly drinking his steaming cup of Earl Grey tea. It was April 23, England's birthday. He had been spending it in solitude since no one had bothered to even leave a message on his telephone, let alone email. It was already nearly four in the afternoon. Sighing, he slowly walked back to his kitchen after polishing off his tea, only to hear the doorbell ring as something was slammed down to the ground outside.

Instinctively, England headed toward his front door and opened it, peering out front to see if any visitors decided to unexpectedly drop by. When he saw nobody there, he started to close the door when a package near the edge of the porch caught his eye. It was a rather small cardboard box, labeled with one lone word on it: England. The handwriting was alien to him, but undeniably neat. He tore open the parcel to find a silk lined mahogany box hidden within. Cautiously, he tilted open the lid to find that it was holding one thing: a pocket watch. It was a beauty - intricately carved with a long chain of Old English words framing the center, which had, oddly enough, an ornate engraving of the letter 'E'._ 'Just like as if it was made specifically for me... I wonder who could've sent this.' _he thought as he carefully put the pocket watch on, placing the silk lined case on the top of his bookshelf in his living room.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and England dashed to pick it up.

"Hello?" he asked the caller impatiently, secretly happy that someone had decided to call him.

"Yo Iggy!~" England laughed, glad that one nation at least had remembered his birthday, seeing as how nobody else (even the queen!) seemed to care anymore.

"Oh, America, it's you." he replied, careful to mask his joy.

"Happy Birthday Iggy!"

"Well thank you."

"Dude- why don't you come on over to my place? I hear it's raining out there. I sent a cab for you...he should be there just about now." Just then, a cab pulled in front of England's house just as America had said it would._ 'I guess I have no choice. Plus, it might be nice for a change, celebrating my birthday with a friend...'_

"Sure, I'm heading out to the cab right now- I'll be there in a bit." he replied before he hung up the phone, heading outside in his trench coat and umbrella. _'What do you know? My birthday might end up better than last year...'_

He entered the cab, sat down in his seat, and rode until he arrived an hour later at his G8 meeting place in his own country. _'Odd. I was under the impression that I would be heading to America's house...' _Just then, the taxi speeded away into the rainy afternoon, leaving England standing alone in front of his own building. He decidedly proceeded into the building, desperately wanting to get out of the now pouring rain.

"SUPRISE!" a chorus of voices yelled as he entered the main hall (which was covered with red, white, and blue streamers, strangely enough) leading to the meeting room. England was startled by the noise, only to find that multiple countries had decided to help host a suprise birthday party for him.

"Th-this isn't really nessecary..." England stuttered, his face slowly turning pink.

"C'mon dude! You've go to enjoy your birthday with friends for once!" a certain American said rather loudly as he half dragged Iggy over to the buffet, which to England's surprise was loaded with different types of English food that, strangely enough, actually tasted pretty good when it wasn't cooked by an Englishman.

Shortly after eating, a large cake decorated to look like the British flag was brought out, a single candle sticking out of the top, and a large tabe of presents was brought out. England sat there, astonished by the kindness of the other nations, wondering what he did to deserve this.

* * *

It was after the cake and presents that the European nations, along with America and Canada (who?), decided to drag England our to the nearest pub. '_Great,'_ England thought sarcastically, fully knowing they were planning to all get themselves- and himself- drunk. Once they arrived, they all sat down at the bar - England choosing to sit between Spain and America, where he knew that at least the beer loving Prussia wouldn't be teasing him about not being able to down as much alcohol as him.

After a few drinks, England was full-on drunk while most of the other nations, who had all downed nearly twice as much as he had, were just beginning to be buzzed. Iggy, acting foolishly, was ranting to America about the Revolutionary War again, while America, still pretty sober, just sat there along with Canada, both trying to comfort him. England, after he passed out, unknowingly rested his head upon America's shoulder, leaving America sitting there, grinning stupidly while staring at him thinking, _'Iggy's so cute when he's asleep~'_

* * *

America drove home the knocked out Brit, being sure to lightly set him down in his own bed. America, too tired to drive back to the hotel where he was staying, decided to sleep on England's couch that night.

* * *

England woke up the next morning, not surprised to see the clock on his nightstand read 9:00 a.m. instead of the usual 6:30 a.m. He then decided to get ready for the day, seeing as how it was already nine in the morning, so he took a shower, got dressed and made some tea. While sitting out on the porch, he looked out at Big Ben realizing it was ten thirty, and his headache was finally starting to leave. He then walked into the living room to find America sleeping on his couch. _'I'd best let the poor lad sleep. He probably got as drunk as I...'_ thought England, being careful to be quiet as he made his way back to his room. The moment he entered his room, he realized there was something wrong. His digital alarm clock on his nightstand still read nine in the morning.

_'I'm sure its nothing to worry about,' _he tried to reassure himself as he silently panicked. _'But, I did wake up at nine... Maybe the clock just broke? No, that can't be it. The digital clock is ALWAYS correct.'_ Then the digital clock changed from nine to eleven, skimming over all of the numbers in between as England stared, confused by the odd sight. The clock's time now matched the time shown by his fob watch that he received the day prior. _'Now that's a little freaky.'_

* * *

_A/N- Yay! Second story! I am exuding so much happiness, the room might explode from the pressure!_

_Please review- every review is like a hug, just without the awkward body contact. _


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) don't own Hetalia or any of its characters...

* * *

~Chapter 2~

* * *

England's train of thought was suddenly broken as he heard a loud chime emit from outside. He turned to look out his window, seeing Big Ben as it stroke eleven. He then remembered America was still on his couch. "Good morning!" he called loudly as he entered the living room, trying to wake up America.

"Whaddoya want?" America murmured, still curled up on the couch.

"It's already eleven, America! I don't believe for a second that you're still tired." America groaned, slowly pulling himself up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before putting his glasses back on. He sluggishly made his way to the kitchen, absentmindedly searching the cupboards. England followed the American and realized what he was searching for. "I already made you some coffee. It's on the table."

"Thanks" America replied, secretly hoping Iggy didn't mess up his coffee as he sat down at the table in the dining room. He cautiously tasted it, only to find it difficult not to gag at the horrible coffee. _'How did on Earth did he mess up coffee again? He's made it over a thousand times...' _Trying to not upset the Brit, he reluctantly drank the coffee. Sitting across from America, England sat reading his morning paper. Not looking up, he muttered softly to America, "Thank you..."

"For what?" America asked, confusion crossing his face.

"For..." England raised the newspaper so his America couldn't see his face turning a deep red. "For carrying me home from the pub again..."

"No prob dude! 'S no biggie." America grinned.

An awkward silence fell, only to be broken by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" the Brit said, picking up the phone.

"Can I talk to Alfred?" an American accent asked. _'That's his human name...'_

"May I ask who's calling?"

"The President of the United States of America. Now can I please speak to Alfred?"

"Sure," Englad said as he handed Alfred the phone. "It's your boss."

"YO BOSS!" America yelled ecstatically into the phone as England walked out of the room, letting America have some privacy while on the phone.

* * *

~*Fifteen Minutes Later*~

* * *

"IGGY!"

"Don't call me that."

"Guess what~"

"What?" England asked, rather annoyed.

"My boss says that he wants you to come to my place for a bit!" the American practically yelled with excitement.

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not going."

"Why Iggyyyyyy~?"

"I refuse to go."

"C'Mon Iggy~" America whined, dragging England over to his room.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Iggy shouted, his cheeks a slight shade of pink.

"You have to pack! My boss already booked us a jet."

"I AM NOT GOING!"

"My boss said that it is for a meeting or something..."

"Why?"

"Just give me the bloody phone you git!"

America then threw the phone to Iggy and left the room. England then proceeded to punch in the Queen's number.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr. Kirkland, but you must go to America."

"I understand, your majesty. How long will I be gone?"

"You will be out for at least two weeks."

"AT LEAST- what do you mean by AT LEAST? I thought it was only a meeting!"

"That's how long the president of America said you'd be out. I didn't decide on the time."

"I see. I guess I'd better go then. Alfred said the jet would be arriving shortly." He hung up, and sighed. _'Really? Well... I guess it could be decent...'_

* * *

England walked into the living room, a black suitcase in hand.

"So, ya comin'?" America asked, quite surprised England decided to come.

"I'm afraid I must, for my queen commands me to."

"This is gonna be so much fun!" America yelled excitedly, pulling England, by the hand, outside, causing England's face to go bright red.

* * *

When the plane arrived in America, it was already evening, nearly dinner time. Silently, America and England walked through the small, privately owned American airport to the exit, where a deep crimson corvette convertable sat in a lone parking space outside labeled "Alfred F. Jones". England was surprised, nonetheless, to see that America had ditched his old Ford truck for a brand new, more classy, car.

"She's a beauty, ain't she?"

England nodded in agreement as they put their things in the trunk. The two of them entered the car, America behind the wheel. Immediately, the top folded down automatically, and the car sped off. Much to England's liking, America had decided to put the Beatles on for music, and had it turned to the max.

* * *

They arrived at America's house a little over an hour later, just as the sun began to set. The house was rather large for a mansion, with four floors: the first floor, which was a giant garage filled with nearly ten cars; the second floor, which consisted of a large kitchen connected to an elegant dining room, bar, and living room; the third floor was an in home theatre, study, and an indoor gym; and the fourth floor was the guest bedroom, his bedroom, and a second living room complete with a fooseball table. The basement, however, England was unsure about what lied down there since all that someone could ever want in the house was already within. There was even a pool in a large sunroom separated from the house in the backyard. England traveled up to the guest bedroom and set down his belongings before he headed downstairs to find America.

* * *

**A/N: I had so much fun with this chapter! Sadly, there was no time travel...I PROMISE THERE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Thank you Carinth for being my beta reader! I'm sure everyone who's reading this does too!**

**REVIEWS ARE WELL APPRECIATED!**


End file.
